


You Are All To Blame

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angel! Gerard, Demon! Frank, Frerard, Heaven/Hell AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank is dead.If he's dead, then why does he feel so... alive?(Sequel to The Person That You'd Take A Bullet For Is Behind The Trigger)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne while reading this. Have fun with crying :)

~~~Frank's POV~~~

I was curled up next to Gerard.

My angel. 

I leaned in close to him, gently pressing my lips to his exposed chest. 

He whined quietly, sliding his hand under my chin and yanking my head up.

"Stop. We just fucked, and I'm exhausted. You're gonna get me all excited again if you keep doing that." He complained. 

I chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing his lips this time. 

"We didn't fuck. We made love." I corrected. 

He blushed. "That's so corny."

"You know it, baby," I mumbled, kissing him again. 

"I love you." He whispered after I pulled away. "I love you too, angelboy." I cooed, pulling him to my chest and stroking his hair. 

~~~~~~

I awoke with a jolt, completely covered in sweat. 

The first thing I registered was the heat. 

It was blistering. 

I looked around, finding that I was in what resembled a forest. 

Every tree was on fire. 

I screamed and flung myself off of the ground, my head instantly protesting that decision. 

I could feel pressure built up in my ears and sinuses. My vision was blurry and distorted. My temples pounded with every heartbeat, and all I felt was pain. 

Everything. Fucking. Hurt. 

"What the actual fuck is going on?" I asked to no one in particular. 

"You're in Hell, buddy." A voice sounded from behind me. 

I turned to look at him. He had dark hair, which was combed back on his head. His forehead was rather large, as were his eyes. He was quite attractive, but I was loyal to-

_Gerard._

Where was my angel? Was he here? He couldn't be. Gerard was innocent. A pure little lamb. 

I knew from the beginning that I was going to Hell. I killed people for a living. I wasn't on the best of terms with God. 

But Gerard, on the other hand, had most likely never committed a single sin. Of course, being gay is frowned upon by God (apparently) but Gerard was pure. That I knew. 

"So who's Gerard?" Asked forehead-man from beside me. 

"What?" I asked, bewildered. 

"I can read minds." He said simply, as if that explained everything. 

"But anyway, who is he?" The man asked again. 

"My boyfriend," I mumbled, tears filling my eyes. If I was in Hell, then Gerard was probably in Heaven. I was never going to see him again. 

"Oh, honey. He was pure, huh? I know how that feels. My two past partners were both pure. I know how you feel." The man said, empathy evident in his smooth voice. He sounded like he could be a jazz singer. 

"I love him so much," I whispered, tears beginning to make their way down my face. 

"I know, hun. I'm here for you." He said. 

"I'm Brendon, by the way. I rule this circle. The Third Circle of Hell has a wonderful ring to it, right?" He joked. 

I laughed, tears still streaming down my face. I was just so overwhelmed. I was dead and in Hell with some guy named Brendon with a colossal forehead. It was a ten out of ten situation. 

"C'mere, honey," Brendon said, opening his arms. I sighed and pulled myself into his embrace. 

"I love him so much. And I killed him. He probably hates me now." I mumbled. 

"Oh, yeah. You were an assassin, right? You got assigned to kill your boyfriend, he said 'Oh no, Frankie! I will take a bullet for you!' and then you just went _pew pew! Boom boom!_ and now he's dead. I know you cared for him, though. You killed yourself because you couldn't live without him. I got the gist of it." Brendon said. 

I laughed again and sniffed. "I just want to see him again. It's kinda weird. because I always called him 'angel'. That was my pet name for him. And now he's actually an angel."

"Oh, you called him 'angel'? That's the cutest thing ever." Brendon squealed. 

I chuckled sadly. "Yeah. My angel." 

"We always talked about our future. How I was going to stop killing people and we were gonna move to some big house. I was going to propose. I had a ring all picked out and everything. We wanted to adopt kids. Gerard always wanted a little baby girl. And now we can't. I just wanted to give him the world and I can't. Because he's an angel, and I'm in Hell. And I can't do anything about it." I said, starting to cry. 

"Actually..."


	2. Chapter Two

~~~Frank’s POV~~~

“Actually...” 

I whirled around to see a man. He was very tall and slim, with dark hair. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had a nose ring. 

Why was everyone here so hot? 

“I’m Andy.” The tall man said, walking towards me and Brendon. 

“And your boyfriend is what we call a tainted angel. He’s not completely pure, but he has the possibility of going to Heaven. Basically, he’s in Purgatory right now. He’s waiting to be judged. Depending on his sins, he’ll either go to Heaven or Hell.” He explained. 

“So what am I?” I asked. 

“You’re a dark angel. Your soul was once pure but you destroyed every ounce of purity. It said in your file that you were an Assassin, so you killed people. Murder is a huge sin.” Andy said, giving me a small smile. 

“So... Gerard could still go to Heaven?” I asked. 

Brendon laughed from beside me. “Dude, you were just crying about how you would never see him again. There’s a pretty big chance that he’s going to come here.” 

“Don’t we get tortured for all eternity here?” I asked. 

“Not exactly. We still feel pain, of course, but our only torture is feeling what killed us constantly.” Andy said. 

“So that’s why I feel like I’m going to explode? Any moment I feel like I’m going to blow, and I can’t stand it. My head is pounding...” 

“You went by a head injury?” Brendon asked. 

“Well, I shot myself in the head, so yeah. A head injury.” I said with a chuckle. 

“Don’t worry. There’s a lot of witches and dark magic warlocks here who can give you painkillers.” Brendon said. 

“Witches and warlocks?” I questioned. 

“Yeah. Our friends Lindsey and Pete are masters of dark magic. It’s cool.” He said. 

“I think we should just camp here until we get any sign of your boyfriend arriving. His file will appear and we’ll read it and get his backstory. We also get to watch a video of how he died. It’s fucking sick.” Brendon said excitedly. 

Andy nodded. "Brendon and I rule this circle. We were both parts of a gang a long, _long_ time ago. We were killed in an ambush by a rival gang. So was Brendon's boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan's an angel. He hasn't done a single thing wrong in his life. Poor thing. It was sad to see him go." 

I glanced over at Brendon, who was giving me a watery smile. "He's happy. That's all I ever want for him. To be happy." 

"Will Gerard be happy if he goes to Heaven?" I asked quietly. 

"Yeah. But, depending on your bond, he could be drawn back down to Purgatory and be damned to Hell." Andy answered. 

I nodded, holding back tears once again. 

The ground began to shake slightly. Brendon and Andy exchanged glances, before looking at me. 

"He's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short, but I felt like that was a good place to end it. Chapter Three will be up in a few days.


End file.
